(a) Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. Particularly, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate that provides a display area and a non-display area, and an encapsulation substrate disposed to face the display substrate for encapsulation, the encapsulation substrate being bonded with the display substrate by a sealant such as an epoxy.
A plurality of light emitting elements included in pixels formed at crossings of scans line and data lines in the display area of the display substrate are connected in a matrix form. A scan driver and a data driver formed in the non-display area extend from the scan lines and the data lines in the display area, process signals provided through a pad from the outside, and supply the signals to the scan lines and the data lines.
The scan driver and the data driver include a driving circuit that processes the signals provided from the outside and produces scan signals and data signals, and are mounted on the display substrate after being formed in a manufacturing process for the light emitting element or after being manufactured as a separate integrated circuit chip.
An anti-static circuit may be provided on a panel to protect it from being damaged by static electricity introduced into the display device.
However, as the display device, such as a wearable display device and the like, becomes smaller, a distance between signal wires and an anti-static circuit becomes closer and thus, even the static electricity introduced into the anti-static circuit may damage the signal wires.
Accordingly, overall driving defects of the display panel may occur, and thus, studies on a robust anti-static design are desirable to protect the anti-static circuit from a burst damage phenomenon, as well as to prevent the display panel from malfunctioning and being damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.